


Veinticuatro Horas

by peste21



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado más de un año desde los eventos del Despertar de la Fuerza, y para esas alturas Rey y Kylo Ren ya saben que cada uno de sus encuentros están marcados por la violencia. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña tregua sería propicia para que cada uno intentara llevar al otro por su camino. [oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veinticuatro Horas

 

Disclaimer: el despertar de la fuerza no me pertenece

 

**_[Veinticuatro horas]_ **

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Rey nunca pensó que tendría la suerte de ver tanta belleza. Un gigantesco lago se extendía frente a ella, mientras que la luz azul de las primeras   horas de la mañana   formaba una espesa   bruma que se   colaba entre los arboles de aquel   verde bosque.  

 

— _Un paso tras otro, Rey, un paso tras otro_ — se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba sin saber realmente cual era su rumbo.

 

El   bosque   guardaba una colección de sonidos misteriosos. Todos sus habitantes se confabulaban para   no dejarla sentir completamente sola, los pájaros, los   pequeños roedores   e incluso   los arboles parecían   hablarle, en una voz que era más perceptible desde que había comenzado   su   entrenamiento   en el uso   de la fuerza.

 

Rey tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y miró hacía las copas de los arboles. La fuerza se le manifestaba en toda   su gloria en aquel momento,   era   como   el agua   que fluía en un fuerte y constante caudal entre cada uno   de los seres   del universo. Ella podía   sentirla, corría en sus   venas y por cada uno   de sus poros,   completamente pura e incorrupta. De repente, la voz del bosque se   silenció, y la misma   fuerza limpia comenzó a   correr   de una   manera extraña y antinatural.

 

— No   te esperaba en un sitio tan distante, mucho menos solo — dijo Rey mirando hacía el frente   una figura   oscura que se alzaba entre la bruma del bosque.

 

— Lo mismo podría decirse de ti. Yo esperaría que te encuentres con los criminales que llamas “ _amigos_ ”. Sin embargo, estás aquí, sola, no me fue difícil rastrearte — dijo Kylo Ren.

 

— ¿Por qué te separaste del grupo? — preguntó Kylo.

 

— ¿Por qué no viniste a capturarme con el resto   de tus soldados? — respondió   ella.

 

El   silencio   que se impuso entre los dos fue una prueba de que   ninguno podía contestarle al otro. Ella se encontraba en ese planeta desierto por que sabía que era justamente allí donde debía encontrarse y no en otro lugar, y él también. Las razones   escapaban del entendimiento de los dos.

 

— Apartarte del grupo fue una decisión tácticamente incorrecta. Te has puesto en un punto   en el que yo pude localizarte con facilidad, sería   cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien te atrapara —dijo Kylo Ren.

 

— Y aún así, tu no pareces estar dispuesto a atacarme — respondió Rey.

 

Rey no pudo   evitar dirigirle una leve sonrisa a   su oponente. Era extraño, pero tras conocer a Luke Skywalker, y entrenar en el lado luminoso de la fuerza, le costaba aún más   trabajo odiar a Ben Solo, o mirarlo como algo más que un   sujeto   algo triste o   confundido.   No   importaba cuan cruel hubiesen sido   sus acciones,   ella podía   ver luz en su oscuridad.

 

— Deja de sonreírme de   esa manera. ¿No vez   que puedo matarte?   — preguntó Kylo Ren encogiendo su mirada.

 

— Pero no lo harás, así como yo no lo haré — respondió Rey.

 

— Suenas demasiado segura. Se nota que has estado   entrenando con _él_ , ya hasta te escuchas como _él_ , tan segura, tan estúpida — dijo Kylo con resentimiento en su voz.

 

— Discúlpame por parecer arrogante, pero tus acciones no indican que quieras hacerme daño — contestó Rey sin perder aquella   expresión   serena que   había llevado desde   el   principio de   su conversación, la   que contrastaba con la furia en la mirada de Kylo Ren.

 

— Siento tanta ira y tanto miedo en ti… — murmuró Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

 

— Y yo la usual debilidad— bufó Kylo molesto — te sientes tan segura, tan confiada de las “ _indudables bondades_ ” de tu lado de la fuerza,   que no eres capaz de explorar el  lado oscuro.

 

— No es debilidad, ¿acaso no ves cuanto sufrimiento   llevas a cuestas?

 

— ¡Silencio! Yo no sufro, no soy débil. Luz y oscuridad   son tan solo   etiquetas,   el poder es uno solo, y   yo quiero   ser capaz de tomarlo con   mis manos, sin importar que tenga que hacer— gritó   Kylo Ren.   Su voz   retumbó   en el   bosque,   haciendo   que un par de pájaros salieran volando desde las copas de los   arboles.

 

Rey hubiera   querido responder, hubiera deseado decirle que al perder el control de semejante manera solo le mostraba cuan acertada estaba. Él sufría, pero no solo era esclavo de sus propios sentimientos, sino de un hombre hambriento  de poder.

 

— Ven conmigo — dijo Rey de repente estirando su mano en su dirección.

 

— Sabes perfectamente que no traicionaría a la primera orden, aún no — respondió lacónicamente. Rey abrió los ojos ligeramente. Aquel   comentario le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía. Unirse al lado oscuro de la fuerza implicaba un profundo acto de egoísmo. Aquellos que preferían   este camino solo estaban con su orden en tanto ella le ayudara a ganar más poder, y Kylo Ren no era diferente.

 

A pesar de lo anterior, él era poco menos que una herramienta para Snoke. Kylo era su marioneta, todos los sabían,   pero él se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

 

— La General Leia te aceptaría, sin importar lo que hubieras hecho — dijo Rey.

 

— No me importa si ella me acepta o no, ahora estamos   en lados diferentes, eso lo sabes — dijo Kylo seriamente.

 

Los dos se miraron   fijamente. Juntos esperaban que en cualquier momento el   otro desenfundara el sable de luz y   comenzara la pelea, pero ninguno quería   dar el primer paso. Rey se   sentía   sorprendida,   aquel encuentro era   muy diferente a todos los que sostuvieron con anterioridad,   en donde lo más importante era vencer y asesinar al   otro. En esta ocasión no había   ira de por medio, solo curiosidad.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Kylo? — preguntó Rey.

 

— Que te unas a mi, sé que tu poder es grande, con tu ayuda podríamos…

 

— Sabes bien que no lo haré— lo interrumpió Rey serenamente.

 

— Y tu, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó él.

 

— Lo mismo que tu.

 

— Eres una ridícula. Puede que actúes   como una Jedi, y que me mires con aquella expresión cargada   de autosuficiencia, pero   yo sé quien   eres, solo una carroñera — la insultó Kylo Ren con falsa arrogancia en   su voz. Rey sonrió, en el pasado le hubiera ofendido semejante comentario, pero ella ya conocía lo suficiente a Ren como para saber que aquella solo era una de sus tantas formas de defenderse.

 

— Estás tan confundido, puedo sentirlo —   dijo Rey.

 

— ¡Silencio! — gritó   nuevamente Ren, al tiempo que los pájaros en las copas de los arboles   volvían a estremecerse.

 

De repente,   al   sonido   del   follaje se le unió uno más atemorizante, uno   que parecía   provenir   del suelo. La tierra   se movió bajo los   pies de Rey, y ella hizo su mejor intento por mantener el equilibrio.  

 

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó   Ren mientras   volteaba   hacía   atrás.   En un acto de mero instinto, él dio un paso hacía adelante y   tomo la mano   de Rey, halándola a través del   bosque.

 

Kylo Ren   volvió a   voltear su mirada sin   detener   su carrera, y   vio una enorme masa de piedra,   avanzar tan rápido como su pesado cuerpo   se lo permitía. Él   jamás había   visto nada parecido, se trataba de un gigante de piedra de formas redondeadas y asperas, que   corría   hacía ellos   causando   estragos   en el bosque   que los rodeaba.

 

— Parece   que   no está   feliz   de que lo hallas despertado — gritó Rey   en tanto   se soltaba de su agarre sin dejar de correr.

 

— Cierra   la   boca — respondió   Ren quien no estaba   de   humor para que le recriminaran   sus errores.

 

— Rápido, por ahí —   gritó Rey en   tanto   lo   tomaba por la túnica y lo   empujaba   sin ningún cuidado   a una   caverna junto   a un   nodo de arboles.

 

— ¿Cómo   sabes que no   nos   estamos   metiendo en la cueva de esa cosa? — preguntó Kylo mientras se   agazapaba   contra   la pared, con la intención   de no   dejarse encontrar por el   gigante.

 

— Imagino que esta caverna es demasiado angosta para algo como él. Una criatura de semejante tamaño debe   vivir en un sitio más   grande, no una diminuta cueva como esta —   respondió la chica, quien luchaba   por recuperar el aliento.

 

— Buena observación—   aceptó Ren.

 

— Esperemos un par de horas,   después podemos salir a   buscar agua. — dijo Rey.

 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó él escandalizado — ¿Cuánto   tiempo pensabas quedarte en este planeta?

 

— un día.

 

— ¿Un día?

 

— Si.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— Porque ese tiempo es más que suficiente, y sé   que será   más que suficiente para ti también— dijo Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

 

— Tu realmente planeaste   este   encuentro — afirmó   Kylo Ren seriamente. — ¿cómo sabías   que no aprovecharía   esta oportunidad para matarte?

 

— No lo sé,   simplemente   lo sabía.

 

Kylo   no se atrevió a continuar la conversación. Él no tenía muchas oportunidades para ganar en un duelo de palabras con ella. De alguna misteriosa manera, esa   insignificante   chica se las había   ingeniado   para   llenarlo de dudas e inquietud.   Desde que la conoció, Rey no había   significado   otra   cosa más   que un enigma.   Ella representaba   todo lo que lo confundía y asustaba al mismo tiempo. El lado luminoso de la fuerza, un poder   más fuerte   que el   suyo   y un   perturbador deseo físico que lo hacía   querer   acercarse más y más a ella.

 

Sin embargo, Kylo   temía   que si se acercaba demasiado podría   verse tentado   nuevamente por el lado contrario   de la fuerza. Qué fácil sería la vida si él se desplazara   al otro extremo,   pero   en   el camino perdería   todo por lo que había luchado   hasta ese momento,   y el poder que tanto había   soñado. Definitivamente, él   debía alejarse de ella, esa   era la decisión   más sensata.

 

— Tu has optado por el lado débil   de la fuerza, yo   no le temo al poder, no   como   tu querido maestro Luke.

 

— Él es un   hombre   mucho más sabio   de lo que tu jamás lo serás — respondió Rey   sin ninguna clase de emoción   en su   voz, simplemente, como si estuviera   afirmando un   hecho.

 

— ¿Cuál es la gracia de tener   toda aquella sabiduría?   Si al   final   terminó escondido   en una   roca, en un planeta   lejano, viendo como todo   por lo que luchó se desmoronaba — dijo   Kylo Ren — si ese es el lado de la   fuerza   que él me ofrece, yo no lo   quiero.

 

— No lo había   pensado de esa manera — dijo Rey tristemente en tanto bajaba la mirada. Kylo Ren sintió cada una de sus   dudas, y aprovechó   el momento para hacer un ataque.

 

— Ven conmigo — dijo Kylo tomando firmemente su mano entre las suyas. — tu puedes tener todo lo que   siempre deseaste si   vienes conmigo.

 

— He visto tus pensamientos, sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza—   dijo Kylo Ren haciendo referencia a su primer   encuentro. — sé   cuan sola te   has sentido, asustada y desesperada   por hallar una salida. Yo puedo   darte poder para no sentir miedo nunca más,   juntos podemos ir a donde siempre has querido.   El lado oscuro de la fuerza ofrece muchas más ventajas   de las que nunca tendrá toda esa palabrería   del   maestro   Luke.

 

— Yo no… — comenzó Rey sobrecogida.

 

— Ahora soy yo el que siente tu confusión — dijo Kylo Ren dedicándole   una retorcida   sonrisa. Este gesto la puso sobre aviso.

 

Rey sabía que no era una experta en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales, después de todo, hacía tan solo un año, vivía completamente sola en medio del desierto,   con los carroñeros como su única compañía. Pero incluso ella sabía   que   Kylo Ren ejercía una poderosa atracción, y no se trataba del tipo   de sentimiento que   tuviera   que ver con el uso de la fuerza, todo lo contrario, había   algo muy instintivo   en aquello, y   completamente incorrecto.

 

— Creo que ya es seguro, podemos ir por agua — dijo Rey mientras se ponía   de pie.

 

— Iré contigo — respondió Kylo Ren siguiéndola. Ella se molestó   al notar la arrogancia en su voz, él   sabía   que logró desestabilizarla.

 

Juntos   llegaron a un claro del bosque, en donde encontraron un   estanque   de agua   cristalina. Rey se agachó y recogió un poco en su cantimplora mientras   que él la imitaba.   La chica levantó la mirada, y   vio el reflejo de Kylo en el agua. La cicatriz que ella   le dejó durante uno de sus primeros encuentros aún surcaba su   rostro, aunque se veía seca y completamente sana. A pesar de lo anterior,   él seguía   siendo   extrañamente guapo.

 

Rey aún recordaba la   primera impresión. Ella supuso que detrás de aquella perturbadora máscara se debía encontrar una especie de deformación, pero   lo que vio fue un   hombre, común y corriente, no muy   diferente a ella. Rey aún no entendía porque la usaba, pero presentía que quizá la deformación se encontraba en su interior, y no en su rostro, como inicialmente pensó.

 

— Si tienes tanta curiosidad deberías preguntar — dijo Kylo Ren   al darse cuenta de que ella miraba atentamente su cicatriz — Y no, no me duele, ya me acostumbre a ella.

 

— Yo no… — comenzó Rey   quien se sintió   sonrojarse al verse descubierta. Él no la dejo terminar, tan solo comenzó a reír suavemente, por lo que ella decidió   que no tenía sentido negarlo. Kylo Ren se levantó de su puesto   y   caminó   hacía su lado, en donde permaneció   de pie mientras ella se encontraba hincada en la orilla del estanque.

 

— Es muy extraño — dijo Rey.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Que estemos aquí los dos,   sin intentar   matarnos,   siempre que nos vemos terminamos de la misma manera.

 

— Sí, supongo   que los dos sentimos curiosidad — dijo Kylo Ren.

 

— ¿Tu sientes curiosidad? — preguntó ella mientras levantaba su mirada hacía él.

 

— Tu sabes   bien lo que yo   siento,   y   yo también lo sé — murmuró   Kylo Ren con resentimiento — sería   infantil   tratar   de negarlo a estas alturas.

 

— Hemos peleado tantas veces el uno   contra el otro— dijo Rey   con algo de angustia en   su voz — ¿No crees   que nos merecemos una tregua?

 

— Esta   es una tregua. Si no lo fuera, uno de nosotros se encontraría muerto— respondió   Kylo Ren.

 

— El maestro Luke dijo que los Jedis no deben…

 

Kylo se sintió furioso, él sabía a la perfección que era lo que ella se encontraba a punto de decir, pero no quería escucharla, no se sentía lo suficientemente   fuerte como para   hacerlo. Luke Skywalker le había dicho aquellas palabras años antes, dentro   de la vida de un Jedi no   se encontraba la pasión, y los sentimientos   como aquellos   que   se estaban   formando en él eran   altamente peligrosos.

 

— ¡Se que es lo que supone que debemos hacer! — afirmó Kylo Ren   alzando ligeramente el tono de voz, pero cuidándose de no volver a gritar de   forma tal que llamara la atención de uno de los tantos gigantes   que habitaban el lugar. “ _No es de extrañarse que este planeta esté despoblado_ ” pensó   sarcásticamente.

 

La mirada de Ren se posó   nuevamente   en Rey, quien no le respondió   el gesto, sino   que permaneció   contemplando el paisaje en silencio. Muy en el fondo,   ambos sabían porqué se encontraban allí. Los dos querían ejercer suficiente influencia en el otro para   que se deslizara   del lado   contrario   de la fuerza, y tal vez así,   podrían llegar a estar juntos. Sin embargo, Kylo Ren no poseía   paciencia que   Rey   había   adquirido tras largos años de vivir sola en Jakuu.

 

— Ven conmigo — insistió Ren en voz baja.

 

— Tú, ven conmigo — respondió Rey sin siquiera levantar su mirada.

 

En aquel momento, la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir se agotó. Kylo Ren la tomó fuertemente por el antebrazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo. Él se sentía más que furioso, todo era frustrante en aquella escena, el gesto estoico de Rey, la sensación de   dolor en su pecho producida por el conocimiento de que estaba   frente a uno de sus mayores deseos, pero que este jamás podría   cumplirse.

 

— Si tu no fueras tan terca esto no sería   tan difícil — dijo sacudiéndola.

 

— Ben, debes venir   conmigo, aún tienes   una oportunidad, yo lo sé, no todo está perdido — insistió Rey tomándolo por los hombros.

 

— ¿Ir contigo? — preguntó   Kylo Ren incrédulo— ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Tu sabes perfectamente quien soy yo, uno de los caballeros de Ren, he destruido planetas enteros, maté a mi propio padre, no hay lugar para mi en tu mundo.

 

— Ben… — inició Rey casi   sin aliento.   Todo ocurrió   muy rápido, casi en una fracción de segundo, pero a Kylo Ren le pareció mucho más, ya que ella   tomó su   rostro entre sus dos manos y lo besó en la   mejilla. Aquello se sintió como   un suave golpe de brisa fresca, y fue entonces que la propuesta de Rey le pareció plausible. Tal   vez, si había futuro para él, tal vez, la luz no solo   significaba debilidad, sino esperanza.

 

Rey misma era luz, su luz, y no   había nada en el mundo que deseara más   que dejarse atraer   por ella. Kylo   Ren tomó una fuerte   bocanada de aire y la besó en los labios. Ella no   lucho, tan solo   se entregó al   baile que él le proponía. Había   pasado   tiempo   desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero   su deseo y su curiosidad por ella seguían intactos.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en que merezco una oportunidad? — preguntó Kylo Ren. Hacía muchos años que él había perdido la capacidad para discernir entre el bien y el mal, las acciones eran   simplemente eso, acciones, y todo era válido cuando   se estaba en la búsqueda del poder. Rey hacía parecer todo aquello inválido,   ella se plantaba   frente a él   con su fuerza incorrupta, y Ren se sentía   como una   basura en la mitad del universo.

 

“ _Eso es lo que ella quiere que creas_ ” le susurró su consciencia. Kylo Ren soltó a Rey como si le quemara las manos. Y se alejó unos cuantos   pasos de ella.

 

— Tenemos que volver a la cueva — dijo Rey quien se mostró visiblemente contrariada por el súbito rechazo. — Pronto   anochecerá, y tenemos que buscar refugio, no sabemos si encontraremos más   gigantes.

 

— Sí— asintió Ren con sencillez. Y se limitó a seguirla mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo por aquel momento de debilidad. Él no creía que hubiera nada de malo o peligroso   en desear a una mujer, el verdadero problema radicaba en que esta mujer en particular tenía el talento de desestabilizarlo. Aquel sentimiento no era mera lujuria, no quedaría satisfecho tan solo con dormir con ella, y aquello lo asustaba   como nada.

 

— Pierdes   tu tiempo — dijo Kylo de repente una vez se encontraban seguros en la cueva y comiendo un par de las porciones deshidratadas que llevaban   dentro de sus provisiones.

 

— ¿Te refieres a esta “tregua”? — preguntó Rey mientras   luchaba con un trozo de carne seca.

 

— Por su puesto. Yo no iré contigo, le pertenezco al lado oscuro, así   como tu pertenecer al lado de la luz — respondió Kylo, quien se sintió irritado al ver que ella no le ponía   atención, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando   de desgarrar el largo trozo de carne, como si fuera un animal furioso.

 

— ¿Siempre haces   eso con tu comida? — preguntó Kylo. — es molesto, no tienes modales — dijo en tanto   se   cruzaba de brazos. Ray lo miró   con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Él podía   sentir su vergüenza, en tanto ella   bajaba el trozo de carne muy   lentamente.

 

—Perdóname por no ser tan refinada como tu — dijo Rey con un deje de sarcasmo — tu sabes perfectamente en donde crecí. Entre los carroñeros de Jakuu los modales no son muy importantes.

 

— Eso veo — respondió Ren con aires de autosuficiencia.

 

— No todos   tuvimos la suerte de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas del universo — murmuró Rey   con resentimiento.

 

— Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi familia.

 

— Ni tu de mi   vida en Jakuu, así que deberías   cerrar la boca y dejarme terminar mi comida en paz — resolvió Rey antes de reducir su voz a un murmullo — olvidé mi cuchillo sónico en la base — admitió avergonzada.

 

— Toma el mío — dijo Ren mientras le pasaba el utensilio. Rey terminó   su carne en silencio, mientras sentía la   mirada de su acompañante sobre ella. Rey sabía desde hacía tiempo que él sentía algo por ella, y después   de recuperarse del shock inicial, fue capaz de admitir que también le correspondía, por lo que no reaccionó ante   su insistente mirada, tan solo lo   dejó   hacerlo en silencio.

 

— Terminé — anunció   Rey de repente.

 

— Es de noche, será mejor   irnos a dormir —   dijo   Kylo   quien se encontraba exhausto.

 

— Tienes   razón.

 

— Rey — la llamó Kylo con una voz   profunda que la sobresaltó.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Duerme conmigo — dijo. Rey se sintió petrificada, no sabía   que responder ni como hacerlo. Cada vez que ellos dos   peleaban, ella podía sentir el deseo en su piel,   sus encuentros eran cortos, y marcados   por la violencia, pero en las noches, se veían a través de sueños perturbadores. La fuerza era poderosa en ellos, por eso se encontraban unidos por un   nexo invisible   que ella no acababa de   comprender, pero de ahí a   dormir con él había una gran diferencia.

 

— Yo…

 

— No me refiero a eso, simplemente   quiero dormir junto a ti— admitió Ren   sin el menor rastro de vergüenza. Rey entendió en aquel momento que no encontraría en él los tímidos y dulces coqueteos que encontró en Finn tiempo atrás. Él   era de ese tipo   de personas   que no se andaban con rodeos, si quería algo lo pediría, y   en el peor caso lo tomaría, pero no dudaría.

 

— Bien — asintió Rey.

 

Los dos se acostaron uno junto en sus   bolsas de dormir, en medio de un   silencio   absoluto,   mientras que   los únicos sonidos que irrumpían eran los de las mantas   moverse,   el fuego y la lluvia   que había   comenzado a caer   afuera de la caverna.

 

— Ven — le ordenó Kylo   en tanto ella se metía dentro de las bolsas de dormir que yacían juntas en el piso. Rey   sintió   que el la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y contrariamente a lo que ella pensó,   aquel   gesto no fue brusco ni forzado,   sino   que se sintió   cálida   y reconfortada.

 

La   luz de la hoguera cubrió   cada uno de los   rincones de la caverna,   mientras   que los dos   yacían acostados. Nuevamente, el perturbador sentimiento de que había algo terriblemente incorrecto en   toda la escena la   perseguía. Se suponía   que los dos   estaban   en lados   contrarios de la fuerza, no deberían   compartir la cama como una pareja cualquiera,   sino que debían   deshacerse   de aquellos   confusos sentimientos.

 

— Esto no nos ayuda en nada, tan solo hace las cosas más difíciles — murmuró Rey   sin dejar de mirar la sombra del fuego bailar en la pared de la caverna.

 

— No,   pero sé que será una oportunidad única. Ambos sabemos   que si no es ahora no será nunca —   murmuró   Kylo   Ren mientras   hundía   con mayor   fuerza   su   rostro en el arco de su   cuello. Él hizo un esfuerzo por unirla cada vez más a su   cuerpo mientras   trataba de acariciar su vientre   por   debajo   de su camiseta.

 

— Pensé que solo íbamos a dormir—   dijo ella   bruscamente.

 

— Dime que me detenga y   lo haré, pero no lo hagas sin pensarlo dos veces — murmuró. Rey sintió   sus besos   en la   base   del   cuello, y una   corriente   eléctrica que surcó   su   espina dorsal. Ella no era capaz de pedirle que se detuviera.

 

Rey se sonrojó   al sentir que la mano   avanzaba cada   vez más arriba por   debajo de su camiseta. De repente, ella sintió   el impulso de besarlo   en   los labios con la misma intensidad   que él lo había hecho unas   horas   antes.   Ella   quería   hacerle entender mucho en   aquel beso, Rey también correspondía sus sentimientos, y   que a pesar   de encontrarse   en   el lado   luminoso de la fuerza   también podía sentir   emociones   con gran intensidad,   solo que estas no eran   negativas y destructivas.

 

— Ven conmigo Rey — pidió.  

 

— No —   insistió   Rey mientras   las caricias continuaban   por debajo de las   bolsas   de   dormir. Ella se puso   frente a él. Kylo sintió las dos firmes manos en su pecho mientras que su   mirada permanecía clavada en la suya.   Los dos hicieron el amor de una forma casi desesperada aquella noche, aunque   muy en el fondo, él   sabía   que era el único que podía sentir verdadera pasión.

 

¿Qué sentiría Rey? Fue la pregunta   de Kylo durante el trascurso de la noche. Él sabía   que en el lado claro de la fuerza no podía  haber más que serenidad,  mientras él podía dejar correr sus emociones libremente para que alimentaran su furia, ella debía   controlarlas, aprender a que ellas   no la llevaran al lado oscuro.

 

— A veces me pregunto si eres capaz de sentir algo — dijo Kylo mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo cálido de Rey. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía   exhausta ya que era de madrugada y no habían   dormido durante toda la noche.

 

— Puedo sentir tanto como tu, pero mis emociones son de una naturaleza diferente. Tu mejor que nadie debería entenderlo,   fuiste entrenado en los dos lados de la fuerza — suspiró Rey mientras   estiraba   sus brazos y   alargaba sus cansados músculos.

 

— El tío Luke   solía decir que un Jedi no puede sentir apego, ni tener posesiones. Pero sí puede sentir compasión. Me pregunto si lo que tu sientes por mi no es más que eso, mera compasión. — dijo Kylo profundamente.

 

— Puedes estar completamente seguro de que lo   que siento por ti no es solo compasión. Debo admitir que una parte de mi la siente, destruiste tu familia. Pero no es solo eso, si lo fuera, no habría aceptado tener relaciones contigo— señaló Rey sonrojándose ligeramente.

 

— Pero, yo no estoy segura de que tu sientas algo diferente a lujuria por mi— dijo Rey mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 

— Si tan solo se tratara de lujuria, hubiéramos solucionado esto hace mucho — admitió fríamente — pero en cambio, aquí estoy, en este planeta despoblado, tratando de encontrar un punto medio, una solución a mis sentimientos.

 

— No hay punto medio. Sólo tenemos estas veinticuatro horas para declarar una tregua, para imaginar como sería un mundo diferente. — dijo Rey acariciándole la mejilla, pues por extraño   que pareciese, Kylo debía ser muy ingenuo si realmente creía que podía tenerla a ella y el poder que deseaba al mismo tiempo.

 

— Entonces, no nos queda más que disfrutar   de estas veinticuatro horas—suspiró Kylo quien volvió a abrazarla y a sumergirse en el surco de su cuello mientras que ella le correspondía el gesto y le revolvía el cabello con las manos.

 

Los dos se quedaron   juntos mientras que   la luz azul de la mañana regresaba, acompañada de una ligera llovizna. Parecía una escena casi idílica. Los dos en silencio, sin mas   sonido que el del agua,   pretendiendo que se encontraban en una perfecta burbuja, lejos de la guerra, donde   no existía ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ni la Primera Orden ni la Resistencia,   solo ellos dos.

 

De repente, un fuerte y pesado ruido acompañado   por un breve movimiento de tierra los hizo sobresaltarse. Tanto Rey como Kylo Ren se apresuraron a vestirse y a esperar   cualquier ataque, pero este no llegó, se   trataba   de algo que   sucedía en lo más profundo de la caverna. Los dos miraron   hacía adentro esperando con sus   sables de luz preparados.

 

El sonido se repitió, y los temían cada vez más que se encontraran   frente a uno de los gigantes que los atacaron el   día anterior.

 

— No veo ninguna de aquellas criaturas — dijo Kylo mientras se asomaba discretamente por la entrada de la cueva.

 

—Puedo sentirlos, están adentro — dijo Rey.

 

— Yo también — asintió Kylo con expresión preocupada — son más de uno, son muchos — afirmó preocupado.

 

— ¿Crees que debemos entrar? — preguntó Rey. Ella sabía que la pregunta sobraba, pues lo más sensato sería dar un paso hacía atrás y salir de la cueva sigilosamente, pero los dos llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que se sentían demasiado curiosos como para dejar aquello pasar.

 

Kylo y Rey avanzaron por la caverna, caminaron cerca de 500 metros antes de toparse con lo que parecía ser una gigantesca bóveda. La formación de roca era impresionante. Rey ni siquiera se atrevió a calcular cual podría ser su tamaño, ella se encontraba demasiado absorta viendo el lugar. De repente, ella sintió la mano de Kylo quien tomó   su   antebrazo en tanto miraba hacía el profundo cañón que se encontraba en la parte   baja de la bóveda.

 

Rey   se alarmó   al ver su expresión,   nunca   había visto aquellos ojos tan abiertos e impresionados,   si no lo conociera, podría   decir que se encontraba en pánico. La chica   fijó la mirada en el pozo, y se dio   cuenta de la razón por la que Kylo se encontraba asustado. A unos cuantos metros, en el interior del cañón, se encontraban media docena gigantes de piedra dormidos. Rey también se asustó al verlos, si habían tenido tantos problemas para esconderse de uno solo de ellos, no se quería imaginar lo que implicaría tener que escapar de seis de aquellas criaturas.

 

— Vamos — susurró Kylo sin soltar el antebrazo de Rey. Ella no tuvo que escuchar la instrucción dos   veces, simplemente dio un   par de pasos hacía   atrás y se  precipitó hacía   la entrada.

 

Los   dos caminaron por un tramo del túnel   silenciosamente,   hasta que el fuerte   sonido   que había   llamado su atención   en primer lugar   volvió   a alertarlos. Rey se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a uno de los gigantes de piedra   mirándolos con expresión   confundida. Por una fracción de segundo, a ella le pareció   ver   todos sus pensamientos en su aplanado   rostro,   bien   pareciera que se preguntaba que hacían allí.

 

Ni Rey, ni Kylo le dieron mucho tiempo al gigante para que respondiera sus preguntas, tan solo   se precipitaron hacía el   lado contrario   del   túnel.   Los   dos comenzaron a correr con la criatura   pisándoles los  talones. El   estruendo que producía era ensordecedor,   bien parecía que la tierra a su alrededor se partiera en dos.

 

— Por aquí— le indicó Kylo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a una sección del túnel en la que era prácticamente   imposible que el gigante pudiera entrar.

 

Rey tuvo que guiarse con ayuda de la fuerza ya que la caverna estaba completamente oscura, pero tras tastabillar un par de veces   vio una ligera luz al final del túnel

 

— Agua— dijo Kylo Ren. Rey también la sintió, y pronto comenzó a escuchar su sonido. Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la caverna en donde encontraron una pequeña cascada. Rey intuyó que no habría de tener más que unos cuantos metros, pero no dejó de asustarse ante la perspectiva de tener que saltar desde semejante altura.

 

— No tengas miedo, todo estará bien — dijo Kylo tomándole fuertemente la mano. Rey se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, por lo que volteó su mirada hacía él. Era la primera vez que Rey veía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, más parecía Ben Solo que el despiadado asesino de la Primera Orden al que había conocido con el pasar de los años.

 

— No lo haré, no tendré miedo — respondió Rey en tanto sentía su cálida mano envolver la suya.

 

— El sol está en lo alto del cielo, pronto terminará nuestra tregua — señaló Kylo.

 

— Ya ha terminado, lo hizo hace un par de minutos. Las veinticuatro horas terminaron.

 

— Perfecto— asintió Ren. — lo tendré en cuenta para cuando hallamos salido de todo este embrollo.

 

— Bien — asintió Rey.

 

La pareja dio un paso adelante y se precipitaron hacía el vacío, esperando que el estanque fuera lo suficientemente profundo para resultar sanos y salvos. Rey sintió el fuerte golpe de agua contra su piel, pero estaba segura de que había resultado ilesa, sin embargo, no podía   encontrar a Kylo por   ninguna parte.

 

— ¡Ben! — gritó Rey quien se resistía el nombre que el mismo se había dado.

 

— ¡Aquí estoy! — gritó él desde la orilla.

 

Rey nadó   con mucha dificultad   hasta el extremo del estanque, mientras que él la esperaba con la mano extendida. Rey tomó su mano y recibió su ayuda. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se encontró sana y salva que vio el sable de luz en la mano de Kylo.   Ella entendía a la perfección: la tregua había   terminado.

 

— Creo que los dos hemos fallado. Ninguno de nosotros logró lo   que quería — dijo Rey mientras preparaba   su propio sable de luz.

 

Pronto los dos   comenzaron el coordinado baile de espadas al que estaban acostumbrados,   mientras que Rey mantenía su atención   fija en la pelea, y no en el creciente sentimiento de desilusión   que   se abría   campo en su pecho, o   en la horrible sensación   de haber sido   traicionada como nunca.

 

— Eres un monstruo. Era   obvio que no podía confiar en ti — dijo Rey en tanto se dejaban de atacar y caminaban en círculos, el uno frente al otro y sin dejar de mirarse.

 

— Nunca te   he pedido   que lo   hagas — respondió Kylo Ren arrogantemente — tu y yo somos   enemigos, las pasadas horas fueron   solo una ilusión, y tu lo sabes.

 

Rey no contestó nada, solo   atacó nuevamente, intentando dañarlo lo más posible, y refrenando sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía.

 

— Base a halcón nueve, responda, halcón nueve — llamó   una voz en el trasmisor que Rey tenía en el cinturón. Ella sabía que se trataba de los demás   miembros de la resistencia   que venían por ella. Sin embargo, no podía   contestar   en aquel momento.

 

— Continuaremos esto en otro momento— dijo Kylo Ren en tanto bajaba su sable.

 

— ¿Es esto una trampa?

 

— Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. Tu y yo somos enemigos, sería ingenuo creer lo contrario — respondió Kylo Ren. Rey no estaba segura, pero casi podría jurar que había   dolor en su voz.

 

— Nos veremos nuevamente — intervino Rey en tanto bajaba su sable.

 

— Nos veremos nuevamente, pero nunca más habrá tregua ¿entendido?

 

— Entendido.

 

Mientras la nave de la resistencia en la que viajaba Rey partía de aquel perdido planeta, ella no podía dejar de lamentarse por lo pasado. Kylo estaba en lo cierto, aquellas veinticuatro horas no habían hecho otra cosa que complicar las cosas entre los dos, y a pesar de todo, ella no las cambiaría por nada, pues   fueron una pequeña ventana a lo que podría llegar a ser. Rey sonrió, pues su historia aún estaba inconclusa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic del despertar de la fuerza, le tengo cierto cariño a Star Wars. Yo escribí mi primer fic cuando salió la Amenaza Fantasma, era muy chiquita y nunca lo publiqué, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta shipear esa pervertida e incorrecta pareja de el bueno y el malo, nunca es la principal, pero es la mejor para escribir fics, son mucho más interesantes, solo espero que no resulten ser hermanos, eso sería demasiado para mi (no me importa si son primos, puedo lidiar con eso, pero si son hermanos… ugh no) en fin gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su comentario. Adiós.


End file.
